Together Forever
by Kitatanya
Summary: Just a little story about my favorite couple. LEMON!


Together Forever

A/N: This little gem (wink wink) would not leave my head until I got it down. MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS OFFICIALLY LIFTED! WHOOOOOO!

ENJOY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Existence was circumstantial. They laid there, nude, tangled together; existing together without a thought of being apart. Hands drifted lazily over smooth skin. Words were soft and seldom spoken. Their greater consciousness was elsewhere, but their beings were here. Right where they wanted to be. They were happy. So, so, so very happy.

Ruby's grip tightened slightly on Sapphire side. She lifted her cheek from the blue gem's smooth stomach and smiled hugely when she saw Sapphire's full lips pursed in a happy grin.

She kissed the soft flesh of her lover's belly, lips lingering on soft flesh. She breathed out a rush of air, watching the little hairs there dance in her breath. Sapphire shivered, letting out a tiny moan as Ruby's molten hot breath played over her skin. The fiery gem smiled predatorily. She took a deeper breath and, dipping her head to just beneath Sapphire's hipbones, she breathed out slowly, letting more of her body heat escape into it.

Sapphire moaned sharply as the line of heat moved up from so low a place on her body and traveled upwards with an almost tangible sensation. The contrast of such heat against her coolness sent a light mist of steam into the air. She gazed through it up at her lover, who had risen up to drink in her reaction.

Ruby's eyes were shining in the dim light as she took in everything she could of the sight before her. Sapphire was a vision of lust. Her chest heaving, full, pert breasts swaying, neck arced, lips trembling, hair in a wild halo of disarray around her head. That one gorgeous blue eye staring up at her with such love and a wild and desperate need, made her heart stop.

Oh, how she so utterly adored the gem beneath her: this gem of such radiance she outshone the stars themselves. After all this time, after all the times they'd touched and loved... for her to still react this way after all these years was enough alone to make Ruby pant with need.

She lifted her gem hand and reached out to cup Sapphire's soft, smooth cheek. The blue gem's eye fluttered shut for a brief moment at her warm touch. She smiled, slowly, happily, reaching up to stroke Ruby's smiling cheek, feeling her soft flesh beneath her gem.

"I love you." Ruby whispered softly.

Sapphire's smile widened. " _I_ love you." She whispered, winking her lashes playfully, a blush dancing over her cheeks.

Ruby felt like her heart might shatter in that moment, she was so happy. Slowly, with all the patience of a being who had walked beneath the stars for thousands of years, she leaned down to take her love's shining lips for her own. The blue gem's lips were colder than ice, panting breath so cold it burned and Ruby lost herself in the sensation, eyes drifting shut.

Sapphire arced into their kiss with a fervor that never failed to surprise her, arms coming up to embrace her lover. No matter how many times Ruby touched her or how many times she touched Ruby, it never became less intense. Ruby's fire against her ice never lost a degree of heat, so that even as she melted and Ruby cooled, they stayed on the same level of opposite sides.

Everything they were, was different. Everything Ruby was differed from who she was. They were extreme polar opposites... and yet, here in these moments, they blurred together so perfectly; blended in just the right way. Ruby knew patience. Sapphire knew hunger. Both knew love.

Their lips moved together slowly as Sapphire threaded her cool fingers in to Ruby's wild hair, fingernails scratching like soft blades of ice against Ruby's hot flesh. Ruby shivered as Sapphire's nails traced over her scalp and she pressed their lips a little closer together. Sapphire parted her lips lightly in response and Ruby deepened the kiss, Their steamy breaths misted together around them as they sipped at each other, their lips gliding together in the wetness. Ruby slowly drew Sapphire's full bottom lip between her teeth and sucked deeply. Sapphire gasped sharply, hands tightening in Ruby's dark tresses. Ruby grazed the soft, cool flesh in her mouth with her teeth and Sapphire let out a tiny moan. She released the flesh in her mouth with a soft pop and watched the gorgeous gem take a small shaky breath. Her own breath was shallow and swift as she stared at the glistening lip she'd just released, already craving another taste. Her tongue darted out between them, gently tracing the smooth lip it knew so well. Sapphire wasted no time meeting it with her own, curving around the molten muscle to taste the hot lips of her lover. Their tongues moved against each other and their lips soon followed, until they were deeply entangled in a deep, steamy kiss.

As the kiss deepened and grew, Sapphire's skin burned. She danced with delight as every touch and taste and oh, so exquisite pleasure raced down her spine to pool deep in her belly. Ruby moaned into their kiss as Sapphire moved beneath her, rolling their bodies together in waves as their tongues danced.

She rode the rhythm for a moment, unable to stop herself, before pulling back and sucking Sapphire's lower lip between her teeth with a sharp pull, teeth raking over the flesh roughly. Sapphire cried out the tiniest bit as the gently punished flesh was released. She moaned as Ruby's flaming hot mouth branded a burning line down her throat to the most tender spot, where it lingered. Her hips jerked as the suction was repeated with much more force, teeth drawing over sensitive flesh, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to her core.

Ruby's muscles clenched as Sapphire's icy breath washed over her ear with every tiny sound she made. Their breasts were moving together with every breath they took, She felt Sapphire's ice cold peaks swell against hers, their hardened nipples meeting every other breath, hot against cold.

She ached to hold those breasts, to trace their softness and tease their curves. Slowly, she drew her hand up from near Sapphire's hip. Tickling gently up her side to skip gently against her ribs, until she was cupping the tender curve she knew so well. She traced the underside of it softly, gentling the soft crease beneath it, smoothing over the soft, icy flesh above her lover's heart. She paused sucking at her lover's neck and nuzzled the flesh she had just previously been teasing, pacing a tender kiss over the bruising flesh. Sapphire felt the gesture to the core of her being, her heart beating harder as if it could leap through her flesh into the hand so tenderly embracing it. She couldn't help the tiny laugh of delight that escaped as she felt her lover's lips curl into the smile she so loved against her neck.

She suddenly had to feel those lips against her own and tightened her fingers in Ruby's hair until she had a strong grip. She pulled Ruby's head up firmly and captured the fiery gem's surprised gasp with a desperate kiss. The red gem moaned sharply into their kiss, hips rolling in a spasm of surprised pleasure as Sapphire completely dominated the kiss, plundering the all to willing Ruby's mouth with no restraint.

Her hot hand instinctively tightened into the tender flesh it held, squeezing Sapphire's soft breast firmly. It was Sapphire's turn to moan as Ruby's flaming fingertips traced over her icy breast, toying with her already hardened nipple. Ruby took over the kiss as her ministrations strengthened. She squeezed, rubbed, rolled pinched and tugged at the tender flesh beneath her mercilessly, shifting her weight back onto her knees so she could do the same with her other hand. Sapphire was putty beneath her hands splaying against the ground in a desperate attempt for purchase. Her chest arced blindly into Ruby's molten touch, her head throwing itself back as she moaned loudly.

Her hips danced against the front of Ruby, icy heat against hot, hot flesh and Ruby's moved against her with a sharp jerk. "Ruby!" Sapphire cried.

"Sapphire!" Ruby responded, surging down to capture Sapphire's trembling lips in a heavy kiss.

Their hips moved together as they both fell deeply into the kiss, hands fisting in each others hair. Both of them were gasping, moaning as their bodies moved together, fire against ice, both burning fiercely. Suddenly, Ruby yanked herself away. Sapphire was left suddenly adrift and she blinked blearily in confusion. Strong hands grasped her waist, holding her hips with an almost bruising grip as they lifted her body slightly. A moment later, her vision cleared enough for her to see to see Ruby smiling predatorily down at her. Her heart skipped a beat as the red gem's eyes blazed into her own.

She laid there, panting, her heart swelled to bursting as those eyes took on a mischievous glint. Her lips tingled as Ruby licked her own, just before rocking her hips forward sharply. Sapphire let out a surprised moan at the sudden action. She felt her body bowing backward as Ruby repeated the gesture with more strength. Her hands grasped at Ruby's forearms as the fiery gem moved against her, hips meeting together in a sharp motion, each one driving Sapphire higher and higher, sent pleasure rolling up her spine to come spilling out her mouth in sharp moans and cries. Ruby made a small animalistic sound at the back of her throat that made Sapphire whimper in response, Suddenly, Ruby's hips moved further back, only to come crashing back to meet the soft flesh of Sapphire's hips with a sharp smack. Sapphire moaned sharply as pleasure so intense it almost hurt washed over her. The slap of Ruby's solid, fiery flesh against her most tender area was almost enough to be her undoing. She moaned again as Ruby rubbed firmly against her with the pressure of the sharp motion for a moment, before drawing back. Sapphire panted, body relaxing as she listened to the sounds of Ruby's sharp breathing, only to be taken completely by surprise as Ruby repeated the gesture again, stroking their wet flesh together even more firmly than before. Sapphire's hips jerked madly for a moment, before Ruby tightened her grip, using her strength to move Sapphire's hips against her own as she pleased.

Sapphire cried out desperately as Ruby slapped their hips together once more, hands tightening in tender flesh, her nails raking icy trails down Ruby's arms. Ruby drew back slowly and gently lowered a trembling Sapphire's hips to the floor. Sapphire lay there, panting, her body one hard throb of pleasure, She whimpered as she came back down from the shining edge Ruby had pushed her towards. Her body ached with need

Ruby trembled strongly, her lungs heaving. She fought against the desire to finish it as she moved down to bury her face in the satiny soft skin of Sapphire's hips. She placed a single, molten kiss on the icy flesh, making Sapphire gasp. She pressed her face into the cold flesh, inhaling the unique scent that was entirely Sapphire coming from just below her chin. Sapphire's entire consciousness was linked entirely on Ruby, the tiniest breath or brush of skin was enough to make her spasm. She squirmed in pleasure as Ruby kissed and licked and nipped the tender, ticklish flesh of her stomach.

She bit her lip lightly chest coming up almost unconsciously as the blazing trail of kisses burned upwards she trembled as a molten tongue darted out to trace the soft curve of her breast. Hot teeth grazed upwards as hot breath misted cool flesh. She let out a breathy moan as Ruby blew a hot humid breath at her icy nipple. Ruby lowered her tongue to flick over the erect nub once. Twice.

Sapphire's hands suddenly came to life, fingernails digging onto Ruby's scalp as the red gem drew the dark blue nub into her mouth with a deep pull. Sapphire's eye was clenched shut as she curled over Ruby's head on her chest, burying her face in dark, wild hair. Her hips jerked madly as Ruby began sucking in earnest, teasing the icy flesh in her mouth. The icy, wet flesh brushing her stomach made the red gem tremble with want. She was quickly losing her sense of patience. Sapphire's desperately urging cries begged her to _please just finish it._

Ruby immediately released the flesh in her mouth and surged downward, leaving a trail of steaming saliva in her wake. Sapphire made a pleased sound when Ruby returned once again to where she'd begun. This time however, she traveled downward, placing a hot, wet kiss just above the top of Sapphire's gleaming wet lips. There, she paused, inches away from where Sapphire so desperately needed to be touched. The blue gem trembled in anticipation of the next touch, only to be utterly surprised when it landed far lower that where she'd thought. She lifted her head to look down and saw her Ruby smirking mischievously from between her legs, before the fiery gem lunged sideways to attack tender, icy flesh with her hot, sharp teeth. Sapphires fingers tightened in wild hair and she cried out sharply as Ruby sucked hard, drawing flesh between her teeth with a harsh pull. Sapphire screamed at the exquisite pleasurable pain, her body tightening.

She panted, eye tearing up from sheer need as she desperately tugged Ruby's hair, unable to ask for what she so desperately needed. Ruby cried out at the soft pain, looking up to the most arousing sight she'd ever see. Sapphire was blushing, skin ablaze, coated with a light sheen of sweat, her damp tresses of snow white hair tumbled wantonly around her face and shoulders. Her enormous, true blue eye blazed beneath its half closed lid. Her trembling lips begged a question, heightened by the desperately hungry look on her face.

She swallowed, hard, as a jolt of white hot arousal hurtled to her core. Her mouth was suddenly very dry as she finally began to lower her mouth to her desired destination. Sapphire watched her, breath coming in ever quickening gasps until, finally, Ruby's molten hot lips met her frosty center. Her hips jerked wildly as she cried out. Before she could complete a second motion, Ruby's hot hands closed on her hips, rendering her motionless as she gently nuzzled the icy flesh. Sapphire's head jerked back so hard she almost crashed it to the floor as Ruby's molten hot tongue teased her arctic flesh. Ruby, for her part was completely lost in Sapphire's taste. Refreshing, and oh so very Sapphire. She blindly traced every fold of her lover's icy core, chasing the taste she craved more than anything she'd ever taste.

Sapphire was hanging onto Ruby's dark, wiry tresses as she lost herself to ecstasy while Ruby's hot tongue blazed over her tender flesh. Every so often, Ruby would brush her bundle of nerves, her small, erect center of pleasure. Every touch sent lightning bolts through her body. She spasmed against Ruby's vise like grip, desperate for more friction. Ruby sensed that Sapphire had had enough teasing and slowly focused her attention closer and closer to Sapphire's clit, until she was circling the small, throbbing nub with a blazing hot tongue.

Sapphire lost herself as Ruby finally set in on her. Ruby drank in the sounds of he lover coming completely undone. She flicked her tongue gently over the tender nub, before beginning to slowly draw it in a circle. Sapphire gushed as Ruby began to slowly roll her hips the opposite way. The red gem reveled in the texture of the flesh beneath her tongue as it swelled like a flower in bloom. Sapphire's essence was gaining a new, muskier flavor and her cries were taking on a more desperate hue. Ruby felt the tenor of Sapphire's trembles change and she released Sapphire's hips. The blue gem began desperately arcing against Ruby's molten tongue, She cried out loudly as Ruby sucked the tender flesh into her mouth again, teeth oh so gently grazing tender skin.

Sapphire was there. She was right on the edge of pleasure. Trembling and heavy, like a drop of melting snow on a blade of grass. Ruby's molten breath washed over her arctic center, melting her and she fell, screaming over the edge.

Her hand desperately scrabbled for something to hold onto, her gem blazing like a star. Ruby reached out, her own gem burning, and took that hand. Their gems touched in a blaze of light and, in that moment, Ruby knew completion.

" _Ruby!_ "

" _Sapphire!_ "

Their ringing voices echoed together as they clung to each other. Slowly, they drifted down from that glorious state. Ruby lazily lifted her head, jaw slack and lips smiling to look up at her beaming Sapphire. Both of them sighed in contentment and sheer happiness as they gazed at each other.

Ruby's gently kissed the soft soft skin of Sapphire's waist, making the blue gem giggle at the contact. Ruby chuckled, nuzzling into her, drawing in her scent. She rubbed her cheek against her there, soft flesh moving against soft flesh. Sapphire shivered lightly, hands coming down to ghost over Ruby's face and shoulders. Their gems dimmed gradually as they drifted into a restful state of relaxation.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time, their voices blending together in the stillness as their hearts sang.


End file.
